Kimestsu no yaiba high school au
by Lola McLain
Summary: What if Tanjiro was living in modern times? What if he is part of a boy band and unknowingly makes his own harem? Harem x Tanjiro
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning when an alarm went of on the alarm read with blaring red wording was 5:00 am. A hand slammed down on the alarm clock effectively stopping the noise. Red hair,rising Sun earrings and the most eye-catching red high school uniform you ever witness rose for the long day ahead.

Tanjiro Kamado was an over-achiever, he works harder than those around him and it wasn't in a way that was annoying. No, it was endearing and it caused people to be attracted to him. Sometimes, it lead to him getting little jobs to help support his family along keeping himself in school.

But there were times where he gets the creepiest encounters...

He was going home after a long day of school when he witness some weird guy forcing himself on a female that looked around their age. He knew he had to do something, women in Tanjiro's opinion are queens. Demanding of respect and elegant and beautiful beings. His mom was an inspiration of this ideology so with this he walk towards the damsel and- Now that Tanjiro got closer he can recognize that blonde hair anywhere.. It's his neighbor Zenitsu, he scurried over even faster and grabs Zenitsu by his high school uniform and proceeds to drag him while muttering apologies to the poor lady.

Tanjiro's point of view

'What the hell is wrong with you?!' I was sick and tired dragging him away from ladies unfortunate to be around. Its been a miracle the No One called the police yet.

Zenitsu yells indignantly, "Hey! She was cute and she came to my aid when I was in trouble what type of man would I be to let her go." This man is so delusional it's disgusting and hilarious at the same time. Apparently I was looking pretty disgusted because he screamed. " WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!? " I honestly wasn't in the mood for his ridiculousness so I began walking and reminded him to be at band practice.

Yep, you read right! Me, Zenitsu and Inosuke have started a boy band. I am the vocalist and occasional guitarist. Zenitsu is backup singer and occasional drums and last but not least Inosuke is our rapper. We each rotate when one of us feel like singing our heart away that day. I am mainly The vocalist in The group because The other two denied The position and they both said, "You have that brotherly touch to your music that allows your voice and message be heard" After that I was vocalist. Zenitsu wanted to be backup because of his good hearing allows him to have perfect pitch so he is my stand in or back up singer. Inosuke hates being the center of attention if it didn't involve fighting. The reason for the boy band was for me and Inosuke to make money from sales and continue to stay in school. After father died, the family has begun to lean on me to bring in more money so I have began working harder at school and do the little things around town, getting side jobs. I also have joined sword-play clubs especially one club called demon slayer corps. It sounds so professional you sound think it's an actual corporation.

I don't really know much about Inosuke's problem with money but it's kinda obvious that Inosuke has no idea how to take care of himself when he's so hyped about being stronger than others so, maybe someone else is taking care of him in my place. I always felt the need to check on my friends from time to time especially rambunctious Inosuke and perverted and socially awkward Zenitsu .

We get to school and I'm bombarded with greetings from my classmates and teachers along with tasks to do around school. While, Zenitsu comes along with me because he finds the females in his homeroom to be scary ( They naturally figured that Zenitsu is a pervert ).We later walk into Inosuke treating some poor girl not to bum into him again. Zenitsu had to drag Inosuke down the hallway to keep him from harming anyone while, I apologize to the poor girl to show how sorry I am I gave her a free pass to our next concert in three weeks.

Something tells me that today is going to leave me exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inosuke hashibira is no push over. He claims to be raised by the wildest board there is, that's why he wakes an boat mask along with an sneaking suspicion that he wears the mask to hide his rather feminine face. So when he met Tanjiro Kamado he knew something changed.

Flashback

Tanjiro and Inosuke were rookies to the swordsman cub that called themselves , "Demon slayers or Kimestu no yaiba. Inosuke being his rambunctious self wanted to fight everyone but chose Tanjiro because he sensed something about Tanjiro. The sense of over whelming strength losing from him like an aura. So Inosuke ran full speed at Tanjiro, who seems to be in conversation.

_When I charged at him I made sure he was distracted so that I could have a somewhat fair fight. I was surprised when he dodged without breaking a sweat so I continued my assault and he dodged each until I began taking this fight a little serious. I managed to get a few hits mainly where his ribcage and threw a few punches. That's when he screamed something about calming down so he leans his head and smash his forehead against mine. This causes me stagger a bit when dizziness met him it wasn't pleasant I passed out shortly after. _

When I came to I saw Tanjiro looking at me with the most concerned look I have ever received and I feel my face warm up. Ever since then it's been very difficult to say "no" to Tanjiro especially when he smiles or in general.

"Hey Inosuke! Can you please try to make it to band on time?" I knew I was screwed especially when he used the word, " please" which to me is some sort of beg. So I answer the best way I can even though I feel my heart in my mouth.

"Yeah, whatever".

Zenitsu's point of view

I started starring at Tanjiro a lot lately, and it's driving me crazy! I nearly walked into a pile of it weren't for Tanjiro pulling me along the path. I.. I don't know.. It's just he was so.. Refreshing. He didn't make fun of me when I couldn't do something in fact he would encourage me and pull me up to his level... But it always feel like he's so far away constantly achieving and maker the gap wider than ever. Now don't get me wrong I'm pervert at heart for girls but... When I see Tanjiro smile at me I feel like I accomplished something ... Like that the gap is within reach and I could finally believe I belong in the same room as Tanjiro Kamado.

I accidentally let my insecurity slip around him and he hugged me so tight I felt the affection behind the hug. I could hear my own heart rate skyrocket, I thought I just might die but it would be the happiest moment and place to die, being in Tanjiro's arms.

Thanks to those who liked and followed this fanfiction because it means a lot !

Lola out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Band meeting (1)

Tanjiro was walking to the classroom that allowed them to become a boy band. In the boy band they mostly sing american songs since their school has never had that delicacy. Their songs range from early 2010's to modern american music. The only problem is.. they had no name!

Tanjiro's point of view

After I reassured Zenitsu that he belongs and that I and Inosuke will always lift him when he falls.

I went to the meeting room our boy band, We had no name because we honestly didn't think we'll make it so far but... it feels wrong because the songs we sing are from someone else, but everyone completely ignores that and continues to praise us. So, I'm going to try and come up with our own orginal songs but if they don't want to that is okay. This whole was just for fun anyway and we have coming up with choreography. I smell them first before the door slides open revealing Zenitsu and Inosuke. They sit down at their initial seats, and I begin talking.

"You know that the 1st years homecoming is approaching in two weeks. So we need to step it up! Choreography needs to be one point. I also wanted to bring up some pretty important topics." I take a deep breath and ask, "How much do you like writing your own songs?" The answer I get is immediate.

Zenitsu:"I don't know Tanjiro, we rarely have the time with being demon slayers and, praticing for this..besides aren't you the most busy out of all of us? I mean you have 6 side-jobs man! Don't make more work yourself." I was shocked. I mean it's true that I have side jobs but I didn't think Zenitsu would pay attention to the number or how tired I would be no matter how hard I tried to hide it. I feel myself tear up a little but I refuse for the tears to fall but when Zenitsu and Inosuke got up to hug me... the dam broke.

6 minutes later

I stopped crying and went to the board and nearly crossed it out when I nearly forgot to ask for Inosuke's input.

"What about you, Inosuke? Do you want us to write our own songs? " Inosuke's face turns pink. Why? Don't ask me but he said, " Whatever makes you happy, Tanjiro". I feel my smile coming to my face because of two things. 1) He spoke in a tone that was soft, affection seen through his face. 2) He wants me to be happy and comfortable with this decision. I have the bestest friends ever!

I walk over to the white board with the agenda of this meeting and crossed out,"Writing our own songs". I turn around to my friends with a bright smile on my face and noticed they both look a bit pink. This made me worried, " Hey! Do yoy guys have a cold or something".

I walk over to Zenitsu and press my forehead near his to feel his temperature. Zenitsu insteads becomes full red in the face and his forehead is burning. Inosuke took this as a sign to separate so he grabs Tanjiro's red uniform by the collar and drag him back to the white board.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to check and see if you two were okay. Anyway, We need to name our boy- band! We can't just be called Boy-Band. Let's do something cooler!" My friends blinked at my euthusiasm.

"...Why don't you name your band, "Primary". Said a voice in the back.

Thanks to those who liked and followed this fanfiction because it means a lot !

Lola out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Band meeting (2)

Tanjiro was talking to his friends about boy-band's name when they get unexpected help, who happens to have a ploy to take Tanjiro all for themselves~

Tanjiro's point of view

"...Why don't you name the group, Primary" a voice comes from behind us. I turned around to see Shinobu-Senpai leaning against the entrance. I was about to answer when Shinobu lost balance. With being the closest,I catch her before she makes contact with floor. Shinobu's uniform is typical but unique, Shinobu replaced the plain blue and white with pink and purple that has the lines of a butterfly for the skirt. While her shirt is a v-neck cut shirt. So when I caught her my hands grazed against her butt. She quickly gets up and I stand up and dust myself off before bowing for forgiveness.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" I probably blew out an eardrum with how loud I screamed but, I wanted her to know that I'm sorry for touching he inappropriately. She blinks three times before she burst out laughing for what seems to be five minutes. When she composes herself, her smile reaches her eyes and tells me her appreciation.

Shinobu point of view

"Thank you Tanjiro, for catching me but there is no need to be sorry." But in Shinobu's mind:**_' I'm sorry Tanjiro but these idiots don't deserve your warmth, your smile. You are just to precious. You belong to me. _**"But you could make it up to me by helping me around the dojo and training rookies. " Before Tanjiro could speak _they s_poke.

Inosuke: "Oi! You can't just take our leader away in the middle of a meeting! You wanna fight?!"

Zenitsu: "The dumbest has a point! We are in the middle of something ! You didn't clarify for our name ! You just made some suggestion with no context!"

Shinobu clicked her teeth, but it was professionally hidden, she turned to Tanjiro with sweetest smile this caused Tanjiro to blush a little bit. Proud of her achievement, she popped the question.

"Are you busy after this meeting?" Shinobu prayed that by some miracle that their classnates will suddenly learn how to do things themselves! She eagerly awaiting the answer.

"Well, I have my part-time job for three hours but it is near the dojo so I have to go there anyway." He turned to Them, "I'm so sorry! Don't forget to practice the choreography! And to make up for this how about we all go to the movies Thursday? I don't have anything planned." They went pink in the face at the chance hang out with **_HER_** precious Tanjiro! They're responses were immediate.

Zenitsu: Okay! We haven't hung out in a while, I'm all for as long as the movie isn't horror.

Inosuke:Air blew from his mask, I don't know when he put it on but, I did know Inosuke was just as excited without actually saying anything.

Tanjiro: "Great! It's settled then! Shinobu-Senpai? Are you ready to leave? " I said yes, so he could start down the hallway before turning to the pathetics.

"You will NOT hog Tanjiro Kamado all to yourselves! Us, Senpai dream of meeting and getting to know Tanjiro Kamado. Do. You. Hear. Me?"

The two shrunk back and nodded their heads so fast I thought their head will go flying. And with that I walk out of the classroom.

I guarantee that Shinobu is not the villain she is just misguided.

Thanks to those who liked and followed this fanfiction because it means a lot !

Lola out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nezuko thoughts/ Training

**Of course I couldn't forget about Nezuko**

**#ProteccNezuko**

Nezuko's point of view

When Oni-chan comes home with his friends, they tend to act weird around him. They usually be loud, and violent(Inosuke)but, it was like a light switch that was turned off. Whenever Tanjiro left the room their eyes linger on him like he might disappear if they don't look at him. Or when he asks them to meet up in his room, his friend will go ballistic and red in the face. (Zenitsu) It just felt like they went from being normal, rowdy boys to love sick puppies when near Tanjiro. _Wait a minute... *sighs* It seems you bought another one Tanjiro, and your friends at that. It's bad enough when those girls break-into the house for his underwear.(Which I mistakenly leave out to dry). He's going to be devastated once he finds out, he will feel obligated to return those feelings even when he doesn't feel the same. Tanjiro, you are a ball of sunshine that many want to claim.. if they think that they _will just win your affections and be over with... they are wrong! I'll see who deserves my oni-chan's love!

Shinobu's point of view

I was practically skipping down the hallway. I had Tanjiro all to myself! He's is the strongest of his class like how onee-chan was the first at many things. She died in a car accident because of a drunk walking in the street, she pushed him out the way and got hit. That's why I hate having burdens aka people get personally close because deep down I knew I would do the same. And Tanjiro came in and swoop me off my feet with his kindness, dedication.

_Flashback_

_It was a week after my sister died, I was forced to go back to school when I wanted to keep to myself. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into my-then senpai._

_"Oi! Watch wher-- oh? looks like I found myself a treat." I glared at him already knowing his thought-process. He went to grab my arm -which I dodge but, dodging caused me to get stuck in a corner. I felt so ashamed of myself that was the first thing onee-sama taught me._

_**"Never back yourself in a corner." ** I rarely had time to think about it when I see the fist closing distance to my face. I closed my eyes for the impact, **but nothing came.**_ I open one eye to see the fist but, a hand is keeping him moving his arm.

"_Who da hell do you think you are?! " The angered senior roared._

_**"My name is Tanjiro Kamado, your worst nightmare if you think I'm going to sit by and watch you lay a hand on her. **__Tanjiro started to breathe out steam, which I recognize as a breathing technique and tighten his grip on the senior's arm. The senior, not used to people hurting him buckled under the pain and cluched his arm, letting go of me. Tanjiro grabs my hand and begins running down the hall, ignoring the stares we got as we pass by.._

_"Where are you taking me?" I was so stunned, I spoke in a soft tone._

_"I'm taking you to the nurse of course! A man should never hit a women and I don't know how long he had you trapped against the corner." I was officially shocked. This person...Tanjiro just threw himself in action to help a girl he never met before... he reminded me so like her, I began to cry and cry. Tanjiro panicked and stopped running, he began rub my back as I cried, it was so soothing it was like she was here... I must've passed out because I remember being lifted up. I fluttered my eyes open to see magenta colored eyes looking down at me with worry, warm, gentleness, and sadness. That's when I knew Tanjiro Kamado is not only my sunshine but the person who holds my heart._

_Flashback end_

I made it to the dojo, where Tanjiro is already set-up. Push-ups, dumb bell liftingb and breathing. The rookies were looking on in awe. That's how I knew this training session with Tanjiro was worth it.

Thanks to those who liked and followed this fanfiction because it means a lot !

Lola out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nezuko trolls (Part 1)

**#ProteccNezuko**

Nezuko's point of view

Oni-chan called me from the school phone (Oni-chan really needs to get with the times) to let me know he will be coming home late from training with his senpai.

"Well, when are you going to be home? It's already 7pm!" I said with a frown.

"I'll probably be home before ten. She asked and I felt so guilty." Why can't he be selfish and say no to these people! That's it tomorrow I am going up to that school of his and giving a piece if my mind.

The next day

I made it to the school. _So this is the school I'll be attending soon huh? I remeber when mother fell ill, I had to get momentarily leave to take care of her and lose the job I had around the time, putting EVEN more pressure on Tanjiro. This caused me to appreciate Tanjiro even more along with study at homebto keep up... I refused to be left in the dust!_

I walked around the school to find Tanjiro.

... Okay I'm so lost. The hallways are so long and narrow, it feels lije you haven't moved at all. So I tried asking around, I found this particular scary looking dude. He had scars literally everywhere, each had a story to tell.

"Excuse me, Do you know where Tanjiro Kamado is? Or where his classroom is located?" He grunts and looks angry?

"Ehhh? You following Tanjiro or something?", Scar face said. I know that was rude but, accusing me of following MY Oni-chan really irritated me and I'm plenty aggitated enough! Before I could say anything anotger classmate came and joined the conversation. He gad black long hair with blue and the ends.

"... If you are looking for Tanjiro Kamado he is in room 2B. Another thing (He started to look scary at this point) Tanjiro. Is.Off.Limits." Emo said. I blinked because I'm pretty sure my adorable, workoholic of a brother will not have the time to be in a relationship.

But that's why I'm here to get information about my brother's love life and with I have a plan in my head.

"Could you show where that is please?" I smile, the innocent smile I could muster. We reach Oni-chan's classroom. I slide open the door and look around for Tanjiro. When I find him, I run and call him name being loud enough to draw attention.

"ONI-CHAN! He turns just in time because I jumped into his arms, He chuckles and swing me around. I giggle when he kisses my cheeks and forehead. ( This fanfic is not incest!!!!!!!!!!!!) The classmates from earlier are bright red in the face. I smirk to myself.

Mission Accomplished... Well partially

Thanks to those who liked and followed this fanfiction because it means a lot !

Lola out!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nezuko trolls (Part 2)

**#ProteccNezuko**

Nezuko's point of view

I smirk at the bug-eyed faces looking at me and Oni-chan. I need Tanjiro to leave the room for a bit so I can talk to these fools.

"Hey. Oni-chan? Mama is downstairs, could you go help-- I was interupted by the Emo that helped me get here.

"Uh.. He left as soon as you said," Mama is downstairs"... What was that about?" Emo said. I guess I can talk about it a little...

"Well, Tanjiro is the main contributor at home because Mama is ill. She's not supposed to move or leave the house." The tension increased in the room, so I release some of it. "But, We are a strong family that can handle it.. Especially Tanjiro". Scar face and Emo went red in the face. Now it's time for the _Talk_.

"So... Which one of you loves my Oni-chan?" I ask the classroom and look around, Everyone has their hand up... *sigh* "I mean not as a friend. Someone who act on their affections." Now that got different results... Emo and Scar face and some other classmates had their hands up. Let's observe, One of the classmates were really pretty, but her smile screamed empty. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a butterfly pin along with slightly dull pink eyes. On to the next, This classmate screamed side-character. (The girl from episode 17) She had black hair and eyes but had determination.. I like it.

"Okay! Listen up! If you want my brother you are going to have get through** ME. GOT IT.**" I made my voice much more darker and smiled like something unholy. "**AND IF YOU HURT HIM IN ANY WAY. I WILL HUNT.YOU DOWN. AND.THEY.WILL.NOT.FIND.THE.BOD--" **I was interupted by Tanjiro calling me, So I fix my face and run into Tanjiro's arms again. Tanjiro laughed and patted my head. He was guiding me out the door, when I turn to give the students my scary look one more time.. I think some of them pissed themselves because Tanjiro muttered that something smelled like urine.

"Nezuko, I didn't see mom! Do you think she collapsed trying to get here?! Dobyou think she took a break at the principal's office! Nezuko--" I interupt Tanjiro, I felt bad about lying to him about Mom being here... So I calm him down.

"Tanjiro, breathe. Mom called and said she was going home because she felt fatigued. "

"Oh! Okay!" Tanjiro said.

Crisis Averted. Upset Tanjiro equals world destruction... Okay not that bad. But the last time Tanjiro was upset.. All hell let loose.

_Tanjiro was stressed. He had another job interview that day. No matter how many jobs he has.. the nerves never go away.(Which is funny.. since Tanjiro always get the job because how hard working and kind-hearted ) He was in class when his teachers to him in private that he didn't get the job. I know you are wondering, " Who would refuse sweet, hard-working and kind Tanjiro?" The job Tanjiro applied for need able-bodied teens to men to help injured people from disasters. They said that Tanjiro was too **amiable**__ and in case of an attack.. Tanjiro would be too cowardly. I never wanted to kill so bad but of course, Tanjiro stood tall and said, " Yes, sir you are correct. I would not have it in me to injure or kill anyone. Thank you for your time." But as soon he was out the facility, he cried and cried. He was wiping his tears trying to up a strong face but, he was failing. Zenitsu and Inosuke came into the classroom, there was no words said when the two crash-hugged Tanjiro. Tanjiro smiled through the tears that day because he decided to become even stronger by joining the swordsmen club._

Tanjiro point of view

It was Thursday! And I had a clear schedule to hang out with Zenitsu and Inosuke. I take a shower and dress in my casual which consist of black and red shirt that had flames at the bottom with the saying being,"2 fire 4 You".(I know it's cheesy, but I like it) and matching red jeggings and black shoes. I was walking to meet-up with my friends when I saw this old lady struggling getting across the street. They can wait a little bit more. I look both ways before going to help her.

"Excuse me, Ms. would you like some help?" She has trouble finding me at first.( Why would someone let her be on her own? It's not like she's incapable or anything but.. Its dangerous.) I gently touch her hand to my direction. She smiles and answer my question

"If you don't mind deary.. You are such a kind soul" The old lady said. I smile and guide her hand and asks where she is heading.

Hopefully Zenitsu and Inosuke don't kill each other or won't be to mad at me...

Thanks to those who liked and followed this fanfiction because it means a lot ! Would you like this fanfiction to have a actual plot or are satisified with the one shots? Write in the review or personally PM me.

Lola out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hiya readers! This is not a chapter but, An offer... who would an miraculous x spidermman crossover?

...

...

..No one okay...

But if you do have any suggestions let me know..

These shows,games and animes i currently write about! (No i didnt stop writing just planning ahead of time)

MIRACULOUS LADYBUG

DEMON SLAYER

DANGANRONPA

UNDERTALE

PM ME OR REVIEWS YOUR THOUGHTS... PLS.

Lola out!


	9. Helping out Part 1

Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I haven't been updating due to me waiting for an reply or whether or not this story gets a plot but, I was bored so... ON WITH THE SHOW!

Tanjiro's point of view

I was walking the nice old lady home, although she seemed to have trouble from time about which direction we needed to go.. Let's make some small talk!

"Oba-chan, Do you have anyone who takes care of you? " I became even more concerned with the answer.

"Well... I do have a daugther but, she got married. Now it's just me and my husband... He didn't come home last night... Or this morning..." This made me even more worried, I mean her husband could be lost or... Stop it! You need to get a grip! Help Oba-chan first!

"I'm sure he will be home by this evening! He is sure to miss you dearly." Oba-chan laughs and cooed.

"You are such a pure soul, You here.. Tanjiro." I was stunned, I never gave her my name..

"Well, you know that Inosuke fella. He's my grandson. He told me all about his "followers", He even claimed that you were his favorite.

" Wow.. I'm so flattered! I never knew Inosuke liked me so much." I was happy, it seemed that Inosuke doesn't get alot of affection. You know what I'm going to hug him when I see him again." I was still happy, when i smelt that something was wrong..

"We are near my house sweety. I'll make soba noodles to reward you for your kindness." Oba-Chan announced

"I appreciate your company but, there is no need .. I want to help you find your husband." I declared. Oba-Chan seemed surprised but, she smiles sweetly.

"You remind me of my grandchildren.. so kind and sweet." I smile at her and help her up the stairs of her house.

The house was very traditional. There fountains on both sides of the house all in all beautiful. I was helping Oba-Chan up the stairs when the door of the house burst open, I smelt fear coming from Oba-Chan so lead her the rail and got in front of her. A female came out with a broom swinging at me with surprising strength.

"Who are you?! Leave my Okaa-San alone! Get away from her!" The female who I can assume was Oba-Chan's daughter was attacking me, mistaking me for some hoodlum. Thankfully Oba-Chan came to the rescue.

"Mikasa! This boy has done nothing but, help me get back home and up these steps ! He even volunteered to look for your father! "Oba-Chan scolded.

"What is going on? Who is this boy?"

Will Tanjiro ever get back to his friends? What will happen? Find out next time!!!

Lola out


End file.
